Dark side or white side
by Ernia
Summary: Rélexion sur le personnage de Tyki. Un soir, Tyki poursuit un exorciste. Cela lui rappelle un autre combat et cela lui fait penser à celui qu'il est devenu.


Bonjour !

Alors me revoilà dans une seconde incursion dans l'univers de D-Gray Man ! Il y a longtemps que cet os traînait dans mon ordinateur et j'ai subitement eu l'envie de le publier !

J'adore le personnage de Tyki alors c'est de cela qu'est né cet os.

Rating : T pour violence.

Couple : Aucun.

Droits d'auteur : DGM appartient à Hoshino Katsura.

Bonne lecture !

0-0-0-0

Dark side or white side:

Tyki baissa le regard sur une silhouette noire déambulant dans les rues. Un manteau de l'Ordre était jeté sur les épaules de la petite silhouette, son insigne d'argent l'identifiant comme étant un exorciste accrochant les rayons de la lune, le faisant briller de mille feux. Cela lui rappela quelque chose, un souvenir remonta lentement dans sa mémoire, chatouilla sa conscience. Un autre temps et un autre lieu s'imposèrent à Tyki en même temps que la pensée d'un autre exorciste, fort celui-là : Allen Walker. Le petit voleur, le petit exorciste qui une fois déjà avait réussi à lui arracher une victoire. Le sale petit… Il pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, ne lâchant pourtant pas sa proie humaine des yeux.

Allen Walker. Le seul être sur terre qui avait réussi à le rendre à la fois plus humain et plus inhumain que jamais. Il avait vu l'homme en lui au cours de leurs nombreuses rencontres et il avait aussi vu la bête pleine de folie tapie au fond de son esprit. Le Noah en quête de sang, de mort et de destruction caché en lui était sorti de son antre, envahissant son âme, contrôlant son corps, détruisant tout sur son passage. Mais il avait adoré ça. Adoré ressentir tous ces sentiments et cette sensation de puissance dans ses veines et dans son corps. Il avait adoré ce moment où les deux parties de son être avaient fusionnées pour ne faire plus qu'un : Le Noah Tyki Mikk, gardien du Plaisir. Il avait définitivement, inévitablement adoré se sentir vivant comme jamais auparavant, adoré ressentir et faire des choses que le Comte ne lui avait pas dictées à la lettre. Adoré combattre Allen Walker. Ce petit avait bien du cran pour l'affronter lui, un Noah, un Immortel entre les hommes. Ils étaient des êtres immortels perchés dans leur tour d'ivoire, dans leur arche de Noé, et ils regardaient souffrir les humains et les exorcistes en souriant dangereusement, sadiquement. Et Ils adoraient cela.

Tyki aimait jouer avec les exorcistes et jouer avec Allen Walker, mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était le faire souffrir. Ça, c'était le pied. Il aimait regarder la douleur et la peur dans les yeux de ses adversaires, voir leur cœur flancher, voir la volonté quitter leurs corps. Mais ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était quand ses victimes résistaient à leur sort, quand elles tentaient d'échapper à leur sort fatale, le suppliait, les yeux pleins de larmes ou de colère, de leur laisser la vie. Les suppliait d'arrêter Tease, de suspendre son geste pour une raison toujours vaine pour lui : des enfants, des amis à protéger, quelqu'un qui attendait leur retour. Tout ça rendait le jeu plus intéressant encore qu'il ne l'était déja. Le Plaisir était alors à son comble. Un sourire plein de folie, plein de satisfaction étirait alors ses traits en un masque de démon souriant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient après tout ? Les démons de l'espèce humaine, les descendants maudits de Noé. Ceux qui portaient les gênes maudits, ces gênes qui les programmaient à détruire l'humanité, à recréer la tentative du Comte de détruire le monde par le Déluge. Sans fin, ce cycle de haine et de destruction se répéterait jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux camps emporte la victoire, au paradis ou en enfer.

Malgré tout son plaisir pour la destruction, Tyki aimait aussi être un gentleman. Il aimait être bien habillé et faire plaisir à Road en participant à l'un de ses jeux de petite fille. Il aimait voir le sourire sur son visage quand il la traitait comme une Lady, quand il s'occupait un peu d'elle.

Était-il blanc ou noir ? Noir ou blanc ? Son destin était noir, son corps était noir et son cœur gris charbon. N'avait-il pas des amis chers à son cœur à protéger ? Eaz, Crak et Momo devaient l'attendre quelque part, attendant qu'il ait terminé l'un de ses contrats secrets. Eaz aimerait bien avoir une nouvelle babiole, non ? Peut-être qu'un jour il les reverrait… mais que ferait-il ce jour-là ?

Tyki sauta à bas du toit où il se tenait, atterrissant devant l'exorciste qu'il traquait. D'un mouvement souple de danseur il envoya son pied dans l'estomac de l'exorciste qui vola quelques secondes avant de retomber durement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Tyki s'approcha rapidement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand l'exorciste dégaina son innocence, un arc qu'il brandit devant lui, une flèche encochée. Ils commencèrent à échanger des coups, chacun tentant de mesurer la force de son adversaire. Tyki se lassa finalement et porta un coup avec Tease qui propulsa à nouveau son adversaire sur le sol. Du sang s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier qui tenta de se relever, mais Tyki fut plus rapide. Il abattit son pied sur son plexus solaire. L'homme convulsa et tenta en vain de se dégager. Impossible

Tyki appuya plus fort son pied sur le torse de l'exorciste, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Les côtes craquèrent sous sa botte et un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de l'homme qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour crier sa douleur, les yeux fous. Un bras décharné, couvert de sang se leva pour agripper la jambe de son tortionnaire, pour le faire basculer, faire cesser la douleur, mais cela n'arriva pas. Tyki plia les genoux et d'une impulsion, finit de broyer la cage thoracique de sa victime. La nuit devint calme. Les cris cessèrent de même que les râles d'agonie.

-Tu en auras mis du temps à mourir, petit exorciste. Mais comme vous ne faites pas long feu, tu n'étais pas un jouet très intéressant finalement.

Tyki se pencha et ramassa un arc sur le sol. L'innocence de l'exorciste. L'arme éclata, renfermant le joyau de Dieu. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien de l'innocence sinon des cristaux brillants emportés par le vent. Baissant la tête vers ses mains, Tyki y vit du sang. Il y avait du sang sur son costume de soie neuf. Il soupira, une moue sur son visage de gentleman.

-Road trouvera cela dégoutant.

Un sourire dément éclaira son visage alors qu'il portait sa main à ses lèvres. Il lécha ses doigts dégoulinants de sang et s'en fut en riant. La nuit était encore longue. Combien d'exorcistes aurait-il encore le temps de tuer ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il tomberait sur le petit Allen Walker. Ils avaient des dettes à régler après tout. Noir ou blanc. Blanc ou Noir. Tyki était noir, sans aucun doute.

Dark story. (Histoire sombre)

Dark family. (Famille sombre)

Dark childrens. (Enfants sombres)

Dark is Tyki. (Sombre est Tyki)

0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis sur cet os ? Au revoir ! Ernia


End file.
